Perfect Strangers
by Rissa-Roo16
Summary: Cheyenne and Wesley are complete strangers whose lives have been drastically altered. Cheyenne's parents pass away and she carries the truth around with her everyday but she can't tell anyone. Wesley's dad is in the military and has been in Iraq for nearly a year. What will happen when fate forces them to cross path's.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Strangers**

Chapter 1

Cheyenne

I woke up sometime around midnight, in a cold sweat. I sat up in my bed breathing hard and crying. I had the dream again. The same dream that had haunted me since the night my parents were killed. I got up and put on my house shoes and walked downstairs to get a drink of water. When I got to the kitchen I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. That's when the front door slammed open and I heard a "Shhhhhhhh" and giggles. I turned and looked to find my Aunt Mona sneaking upstairs with some guy she had obviously just met because I had been living with her for about eight months and had never seen him before. They are kissing while making their way to the stairs and I hide against the wall by the stairs when my aunt's shirt falls on my head. Disgusting. Freaking disgusting. My brother and sister are upstairs! How can she be so irresponsible?

I made my way back up to my room carefully dodging the items of clothing that were trailed to my aunt's room (aka my parents old room). It's nights like this when I really miss my parent's. Before I even realized it a tear was streaming down my face. I climbed into bed and tried to go back to sleep but I had no such luck. I laid there and couldn't help but think back to the night that my parents died.

That was the night that everything changed for the worst. We had a very close family and my parents were great people. I remember that day with such clarity that it scares me sometimes. Will I ever be able to forget and move on? Probably not…

I woke to my alarm at 6:30 in the morning. I get up and take a shower. Then I walk over to my aunt's room and notice that her "man-friend" is still here but she isn't. Great, she left me and my toddler brother and sister here by ourselves with a stranger. Some role model huh? I go over to my brother and sisters room and look in. They are both still asleep. Chloe and Connor are twins. They are two and a half and they do everything together. They were kind of a surprise considering I was fourteen almost fifteen when my mom got pregnant with them. I go in and gently wake them up. I take them downstairs and fix them breakfast.

"CeCe, where is Aunt Mona?" Chloe looked up with syrup and butter dripping off of her face, from her pancakes.

"I'm not sure Chloe. Eat your breakfast and I will take you and Connor to daycare."

They finished their breakfast in peace, then I took them upstairs and dressed them. I put them in their car-seats and strapped them in. They sang and played until we got to their daycare and I dropped them off with their teachers. I told them goodbye and headed to school.

I called my Aunt Mona on the way there. "Hello?" She answered the phone in her polite work voice.

"I left your one night stand at the house. I locked the door to mine and the twins room. You might want to go at lunch and make sure he didn't steal anything." I snapped at her.

"Good morning to you too, Cheyenne." She said sarcastically. "Alright, I'll go check on my lunch break."

"How about next time you don't bring them home where all of us sleep."

"What fun would that be?"

"Grow up, Mona. You're a parent now." With that I hung up. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her crap today. Who was I kidding? I am the parent around the house, she is just the adult that pays the bills.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I parked my car and started to walk to class. When I got to my locker Bryson was standing there waiting for me. Bryson is my boyfriend of a year and a few months. Bryson loved me and he was there for me when my parents died, even though I never told him what truly happed that night. He smiled wide at me and grabbed my hand.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said. I felt bad because I felt like I couldn't give Bryson what he deserved. He was so sweet but I always felt distant from him because of his temper. He had never been abusive with me or anything but we have been in some very serious screaming matches in the past couple of months and I saw a side of him that I never wanted to see. We normally fight about the same thing over and over again. Sex. He wants it and I don't. Let's just say that he doesn't understand that No Means No. He wants me to "put out" as he says, which is a turn off in itself; but I am just not ready. Especially, with everything that has been going on around my house; me ending up pregnant would be the worst thing that could possibly happen right now.

"Good morning." I said with a smile. He leaned down to kiss me but I act like I don't notice and go back to getting my books out of my locker. I know it's horrible that I don't feel the same way about him as he does for me but I can't be alone right now. I just can't let him go. I care about him but I don't love him. Well, not in that way anyways. I got my books and walked to my first period class, Bryson holding my hand the whole way there. When I got to the door to my class, he spun me around and smiled at me.

"Hey, so I was thinking that maybe we could hangout after school?"

"Well, I have to pick Chloe and Connor up on my way home, so we could go to my house. I have to take care of the twins though."

"Sounds perfect." He quickly kissed me but I pulled away almost instantly. I was never a big fan of PDA. I didn't need everyone to see me make-out with my boyfriend. Yet another thing that me and Bryson disagreed on. He gave me a look that was covered in disappointment before turning away and going towards his classroom. I started walking to my seat but about halfway down the aisle Madison McDuff turned to me and sneered.

"You know, if I had a boyfriend as hot as Bryson I would kiss him in public all of the time."

"Well, I guess that is the difference between me and you. I don't have to flaunt him around like eye-candy. I am perfectly content with having him all to myself." She just rolls her eyes at me. I know that Bryson is one of the hottest guys in school. He has shaggy blonde hair, a tanned muscular body, he is about six feet tall, with these deep green eyes that would make any normal teenage girl melt. Too bad, I am not your normal teenage girl. I used to be.

I remember when just the thought of Bryson made my heart skip a beat and butterflies would fill my stomach, but like I said, when my parents died it all changed for the worst. I know that he feels bad for me and that's why he puts up with the cold shoulder that I have been giving him. He deserves a girl like Madison, who will show him off and be proud of what she has. I will never be that girl for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wesley

I walked into the locker room to change for my first period P.E. class. I got to my locker and pulled my shirt off. When a group of guys burst through the door. They were laughing loudly and high-fiving each other.

"So, are you gonna try and get some?" I heard one of them ask someone. I couldn't see who he was talking to.

"Dude, I'm not just gonna try if you know what I mean….." Bryson Lawrence. I hate that guy. He is such a tool. It was now obvious what he was talking about. "I'm going over there tonight. After her little brother and sister go to sleep, I'm gonna turn on the charm. She'll be begging for it by the time it's all said and done."

What a pig. Look, I am the last guy to go preaching abstinence but only real jerk's talk about hooking up with their girlfriend. I am not some innocent little boy but you won't hear me talking about my late night hook ups with the guys. Poor girl. Her business is going to be spread all over school by the end of all of this. Oh well, maybe it will teach her not to get involved with tool's like Bryson. I slam my locker door shut after I finish changing, hoping that they will realize I am in here and quit talking about doing his girlfriend. No such luck.

"Have you even gotten any since her parent's died?" Someone else asked.

"Man, I get it whenever I want it." He was lying. Anyone who talks like that is obviously overcompensating for something. "I think it helps her with her parent's death, you know, gets her mind off of things." At this, I can't help but snort. They notice. "You got something to say?"

"Nope." I say trying to avoid a fight. I would win but I am not in the mood to get called to the principal's office. I have fought more fight's than I can count and I have won the majority of them. He wouldn't stand a chance but there is no point in showing him that right now. "Sorry, I just couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"Well, nobody asked for your comments."

"Ok, someone is getting really defensive. I didn't mean to start anything, bro. I was just changing clothes." I tried to walk towards the door, but he stepped in front of me. Oh, wow….. tough guy, huh? Maybe I should take him down a few pegs. We were about the same height. I'm definitely more built than him, though. He would definitely lose. "You don't want to do this here, bro."

"And, why not?" He said kind of stepping back a little.

"Because I don't want to have to be the one to put you in your place and embarrass you in front of all of your friends." With that I pushed past him and walked out the door to the football field and start stretching. I wasn't much of a football player but I was one of the star baseball players. But I think I might actually enjoy the football game we play today, considering I could kill someone right now because I am so mad. If I wasn't so scared of the wrath of my mom I might have put him in his place. After, everything that I had put her through over the past few months, I couldn't do that to her.

After P.E. the day went by pretty fast until I got to Spanish. I sat down and opened my books. I hate Spanish it is by far my worst subject and obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed because my teacher walked over and sat in front of me. "Wesley, you are failing my class."

"Ok. Why do you care?" I was so not in the mood to hear her lecture me. When I get pissy my smart-elec side shows, big-time.

"Because I want you to graduate, Wesley. I have arranged for you to be tutored. Tomorrow after school. I already talked to your mom so, there is no getting out of it."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not. Cheyenne Williams will be your new tutor. She needs the community service and she has an 'A' in this class; you need to be tutored and she offered. It's all set and there is no getting out of it. I will see you tomorrow after school."

This was so not fair. So what if I fail and don't graduate. Worst things could happen. Correction….. worst things have happened to me. Who is she to tell me what I have to do. I don't like being told what I have to do. I don't need to be tutored like I'm some idiot who doesn't know his right from his left. This is not happening to me.

During Spanish Class a girl walks in and my jaw nearly drops. She was so beautiful. She was about 5'4 with long black hair, pale skin, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. She wasn't the skinniest but she wasn't fat either. She pulled off being thick. She was walking straight towards my desk. She was standing right in front of me, looking right at me.

"Are you umm….." She pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud. "Wesley Montgomery?"

"Yes, and you are?" I don't care who she is, I want her.

"Cheyenne Williams. I'm your new tutor. Mrs. Jackson thought it would be good for me to come introduce myself to you before tomorrow." She sits down in the desk in front of mine, turns and looks at me. "So, Wesley, where do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"You can call me Wes. Anywhere is fine with me. Where do you want to meet?" I say with as much charm as I can. I give her a smile that most of the girls that hang around my group would kill to be on the receiving end of. Not to be conceited but I have a good reputation with the ladies. Except this one. She just looks at me then looks away, and says "I don't care. Just let me know."

"How about your place?"

"No. That won't work. What about the diner down the street?" She says quickly.

"Works for me. Around four?"

"Sounds great. See you then." She gets up and walks away. She walks straight out the door and down the hall. Wow. She didn't even flinch when I flashed my killer smile at her. She just looked away like her mind was somewhere else. Then she just got up and left. Who is this girl? How had I never noticed her before. All I know is that my head is spinning from just being around her. Suddenly tutoring didn't sound so bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will try to update. Please review I would love to hear some feed back. Don't be mean:) I do this because I love it not to have my work criticized. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Cheyenne

Wow. He was absolutely beautiful. B-E-A-U-TIFUL! He was tan with brown curly hair that hung slightly in his eyes…._his eyes_. They were a deep blue that anyone would kill for, and that body… he was way more ripped then Bryson ever was. Then he looked at me and gave me that killer smile that nearly made my heart melt. What am I doing? I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was on his way to my house right now.

I had already gone to pick up the twins. The whole way there and back I couldn't stop thinking about Wes. I don't even know him and I have thought about him more in one afternoon than I had thought of my own boyfriend in the last month. What am I going to do?

I am just overreacting. Me and Bryson are together. I loved him, my parents loved him, everyone loved him. If that was true then why do I feel like I need to end it? The last thing I want to do is hurt him. I don't know what I am going to do. My thinking was interrupted by the door bell ringing. I walk over to the door and open it. Bryson is standing there looking just as good as he always has.

"Hey, babe." He says as he wraps me in his arms and kisses me. I kiss back so that he doesn't suspect anything.

"Hey." I say with a smile, I hope he can't tell it's fake.

"Where are the twins?"

"Playing in their room. Speaking of… I need to go check on them. It's almost time to get them ready for bed." He helps me give them a bath and get their pajamas on. I let them play for another forty-five minutes, then it's time to put them to bed. I tuck them in and give them each a kiss on the forehead and tell them goodnight. Me and Bryson go back to my room and I turn on the baby monitor.

"So, I was thinking…." He says after a few minutes of silence. He grabs my hand and pulls me down on the bed beside him. He starts kissing me. His hand is rubbing circle on my back and he starts kissing down my neck. We keep making out like this for a while when out of nowhere, he sticks his hand under my shirt and undoes my bra. Not tonight. He knows that I am not ready to have sex with him yet.

"Bryson, stop." I say softly but he acts like he doesn't hear me and he just keeps going. "Bryson, stop it!" I yell. He sits up and sighs. He looks pissed and I can slowly see his fuse starting to shorten.

"Why?" He asks. "We have been dating for over a year and you won't have sex with me. Why not?"

"I am not ready."

"When will you be, Cheyenne?" He throws back at me. "I have been waiting for you and I am getting sick of it."

"I am sorry. I just can't. Please, just try to understand." I said almost pleading. This made me realize just how dependent on our relationship that I actually am. It was the only thing that hadn't changed in the past year; I needed it. The stability of it all.

"I think I should go, before I say something that I will regret." He says to me. The tears started welling up in my eyes. He looks over at me and that's when he notices that it really was upsetting me. "Look, don't cry. I'm sorry." He reached out to touch me and I pulled away. I didn't want his pity.

"I think you should go." He didn't move. He just sat there. The tears were now pouring down my face, now. This is so embarrassing. I am not even crying because I am afraid to lose him, I am crying because I don't want to have to face the change. I had lost so much over the last year, I couldn't lose the one thing that had stayed the same through it all. He was still sitting there and he reached over and tried to touch me again but this time I jumped up off of the bed and yelled, "Please, just go!"

He looked at me and then stood up and walked out of my bedroom door. A few minutes later, I heard the front door slam and a car pulling out of the driveway. I laid down on my bed and cried. I don't want to feel this way and I also felt kind of guilty because in the midst of everything that was going on I couldn't help but think about Wes.

I slowly drifted to sleep because out of nowhere I was running down the street. I am still running when I look down at my hands and notice that there is blood all over them. I stop and examine myself, that's when I realize that I am covered in blood from head to toe. It's all over my shirt and my pants have it smeared all over my thighs. I look around and the surroundings become clearer. It's that same seen that haunts every one of my nightmares. That same horrifying moment in my life. I see the whole night being played out in front of me. That awful, treacherous night that I can't quit replaying in my mind.

I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to fix it, to make it all right and everything go away. I started running again. I could feel the rough pavement under my shoes. I got to the scene but I was too late. There they were. My parents were laying there covered in blood…..dead. Their lifeless bodies were lying limp in front of me. I burst out crying and sobbing. I knelt down and grabbed my mother in my arms. I was too late. I was always too late. That's when I heard a loud _Pop!_ and I woke up.

I sat up mid-scream, that's when my aunt came rushing in the door. "Cheyenne!? Are you alright, honey?" She rushes over to my bed and wraps me in her arms. She starts to rock me in her arms. I am way too tired and upset right now to fight her off and call her out on how she never takes care of us so why is she acting like she cares. I just rest my head in her arms and cry. I cry until I can't possibly cry anymore. I don't answer her question but I think she understands that I don't need to talk about it. I just need to cry. I finally fall back to sleep and I feel my aunt get up and go back to her room…

I wake up the next morning and it is 11:00 in the morning. "Crap!" I get up and start rushing to get ready. I throw on my clothes and pull my hair back in a ponytail and rush downstairs. When I get down there I grab my keys and head for the door. As I get to the door my aunt is walking in the house. She is in her work attire so I assume that she is on her lunch break.

"Oh hey! I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Great, except that I over slept. I need to get to school before I miss a whole day."

"Cheyenne, don't worry about being late. This morning, I called your school office and they said that you could miss the day. They looked at your grades and your attendance record and they said that today wouldn't hurt you at all. Just stay home and rest. It's not a big deal." She said with a concern laden voice.

"I am fine. I have nightmares all of the time. I really do have to get to school though. I have tutoring after. Can you pick up the twins on your way home or do I need to?" I said changing the subject from my nightmares. I really am not in the mood to talk about them right now and I REALLY don't want to talk about it with her. She was probably the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"I will get them. Don't make plans for Friday night. I have a friend coming over. He is bringing his nephew, who is your age, so I need you to keep him company during dinner."

"Fine. Can I go now?" I said. I hated being her wingman. I don't want to keep people company while she bangs her boyfriend. Ehh….. gross. Great, now I am not only exhausted but I'm pissed. I drove all of the way to school fuming from what my aunt had said to me.

When I finally, got to my locker there were flowers on top of it. I picked them up and looked at them and took the card. I opened it and read aloud….

"I love you, beautiful. I am so sorry about last night and I hope that you will forgive me. Please, meet me under the bleachers during 7th period so that we can talk. You are my everything, Cheyenne. Your loving boyfriend, Bryson."

What a load of bull. He wants to talk, ok. We will talk but I am not sure that he is going to like what I have to say…

When 7th period rolled around, I waked straight out towards the bleachers. Sure enough, there was Bryson. He smiled really big at me and then started walking towards me. "Hey, babe." He said as he reached around my waist and tried to plant one on me.

"Bryson, no." I said as I reached back and grabbed his hands. I untangled myself from his arms and stepped back. He looked like I had just stabbed him or something. He had the most hurt look on his face. Damn, this is going to be hard. How am I going to do this? "We need to talk."

"Cheyenne, please, just hear me out? Please. I can explain."

"Go ahead."

"I feel like we are drifting apart and our relationship is becoming routine and I don't like it. We do the same old, same old. Not to mention we don't even fool around anymore. I am sorry that I jumped on you like that but I just feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Bryson, I am sorry that I have drifted apart. I do love you but…." He looked up with alarm in his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"—No please. Don't say what I think that you are about to say. We can work it out. We can make things better. I'll never ask for sex again, if that's what you want. I need you, please." He was only a few inches from me and he grabbed my hands. I know what needs to be done but I can't seem to make the words come out of my mouth. I can do this. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Look, I do love you, Bryson, but I'm just not in love with you anymore. The spark has just faded. I just don't think we should try to push things. I guess what I am trying to say is that maybe, we should take a break and see other people." I felt the tears pouring down my face. It hurt so bad, but it wasn't fair to him for me to continue to keep him. He should be able to see other people, date girls who can love him like I used to. Love him like I want to love somebody one day.

"Please, don't do this." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bryson. We can still see each other and be friends but we won't be boyfriend and girlfriend and we will be seeing other people."

"I don't want to be friends. I want to be your boyfriend."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry."

This is killing me. Absolutely, killing me. Wow.

"How about this? We will 'take a break' for the next month. Then we will go to Zach Winchester's pool party next month and we will see how it goes from there. OK?" Wow. He even used air quotes around "take a break". He really wasn't going to except this break-up was he?

"Sure but don't get your hopes up."

"Too late, babe. I'm going to win you back."

I just rolled my eyes and walked away. He was NOT going to win me back. No way. No how. I didn't want to be with him. I felt bad because as I thought about this I couldn't help but feel nervous about my tutoring with Wes…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I love fee back! Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

Wesley

Today, has been the longest day of my life. I woke up to my ma, screaming at my uncle. He is thirty-six years old and he is mooching off of me and my mom. Last night he came busting in the door at about one in the morning. Waking both me and my ma up, I heard her in the living room yelling at him until about three this morning. Apparently, he was pretty busted up when he got home and Ma was furious. She started with the "Violence Is Not The Answer Speech" then went into the "You Need Help With Your Anger" and then finished with a guilt trip by giving him the "I Love You, Why Do You Have To Treat Me Like This". Ouch.

I know how he feels. I have been on the blunt end of those speech's more times than I can count on two hands. Most of the time I was too drunk (or high) to care. She would cry and ground me then I would do it all over again the next day. At one point she was looking into military schools but I averted that disaster. That was my mom's dream for me though, to follow in my dad's footsteps and go into the military but ever since my dad was deployed last year I have decided that being in the military is the last thing that I would ever want.

My dad and me were never really close. He was always really strict and sometimes he tried to push me too hard to be in the military. I hated it. I think it is probably what made me feel so strongly about not going into the military. My ma was probably the sweetest women alive but when it came to me and my brother's she was overprotective and worried. Always worried…

I am sitting here in 6th period and the only part of my day that I am actually looking forward to is my tutoring session afterschool. I don't know why I was so interested in her but I was. She was totally not my type. I like them dumb and easy. That's stereotypical I know but it works when all you do is party. I shouldn't but I do. Cheyenne was just so… beautiful. She took my breathe away.

The rest of my day didn't go by any faster than the beginning. Each class dragged on and on like the teachers just didn't want to shut up. Finally, school ended. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I immediately start searching for Cheyenne but I don't see her anywhere. I decide to just head to the diner and figure she will meet me there. As I am walking down the street a car slows down beside me.

"Need a ride?" I turn and see that it is Cheyenne and I instantly smile.

"Absolutely." I get in the car and I get a sudden whiff of lavender. It smells so good. I look around for an air freshener or something but then I realize that it is her. She smells that good. What am I thinking? That's when I realize that I am staring at her. I quickly look away and clear my throat. "So what is this restaurant we are going to, again?"

"It's this little diner called TJ's. They're pretty good. I go whenever I can't sleep or I just want to get away from everything." This shock's me. She is rich, beautiful, and seems like a sweet girl. What in the world, would she need to get away from.

"Like what? Your nice house, killer car, perfect life?" I ask. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but it does. It just pisses me off when people who have everything complain about their lives.

"I don't have a perfect life by far."

"Oh really? Explain because the last time I checked you were one of the smartest girls in school. I mean, why else would you be tutoring me? I bet you even have a boyfriend that would do anything for you." Now I am ranting and taking my bad day out on her. It's wrong, I know but I can't help myself. She set me off. I think she is about to start crying or something but then she slams on her breaks in the middle of the road.

"Let's get one thing straight. You don't know anything about me so don't pretend like you do. You have no idea what kind of home life I have. And, for your information me and Bryson broke up this morning. So, if you have any further comments or opinions then SHOVE IT, because I don't care!" She nearly yells at me. I am sitting here in shock because this girl actually had the gall to stand up to me. She is feisty. The sick part of it is that I am about 10x more attracted to her than I was before. Then something that she said registers in my brain.

"Bryson Lawrence?"

"Huh?" She said as if that was the last thing she expected to come out of my mouth.

"Bryson Lawrence was your boyfriend?"

"Well, not anymore but ya, he was. Why?" I just look at her, remembering everything that Bryson was saying about his girlfriend in the locker room. I would have never in a million years have thought that he was talking about her. I always pictured some tramp. Not Cheyenne. All of a sudden it hits me, he lied. He lied about everything. There is no way Cheyenne was a sex crazed teen like he told everyone. I am sitting here laughing so hard that my abs start to hurt. "What? What are you laughing at?" She asked with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Nothing." She huffs and has a pissed off look on her face. "Really it's nothing just some locker room talk that I heard." She quickly looks at me.

"What locker room talk? Who said it? What did they say?"

"It's really not important. I realize now that talk was all it was. Hell, I don't even think it was remotely true. I am pretty sure he made everything up."

"Who is he?"

"Bryson."

"What did Bryson say?" She asked. She looks really worried.

"Don't worry about it."

"Stop doing that, please. I really need to know. Please, Wesley." She was almost begging me, it kind of turned me on in a way. It's official, I am sick… mentally sick and sexually frustrated. Oh man…. What is it about this girl? I just shrug and turn away. I hear her sigh as she puts the car into gear and starts to drive.

We pull into the diner about five minutes later and head inside. We pick a corner booth. It's one of those booths that is like a half circle and she sits as far away from me as humanly possible. She gets her Spanish book out and starts to explain how to conjugate verbs like 'gustar'; when her phone starts to vibrate. She hits the ignore button and continues to explain. Then it vibrates again. She does the same thing; she checks it then ignores it. Her phone continues to go off three more time. It is really getting on my nerves so I say, "You gonna answer that?"

"Nope." She says. "Please, pay attention. I want to go home soon." She says it so curtly that it pisses me off. She doesn't have to be rude. What did I ever do to her?

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." That's when it hits me. When she shrugs and imitates me I know exactly what is wrong with her. I pissed her off in the car earlier. Time to turn on the charm.

I reach across the table and grab her hands. I scoot closer to her in the booth. I get so close that there isn't even an inch between us. I reach under her chin and gently lift it to where she is looking at me. I hear her breathe hitch when she realizes how close we are. I look into her eyes and say, "Cheyenne, you don't want to hear what was said. It will only upset you and like you said y'all broke up. Why do you think you need to know?"

"Because I- -I just—I just don't want my business being spread around school. I want to clear things up." I truly feel bad for the girl. She looks so innocent and Bryson is telling everyone otherwise.

"I'll make you a deal ok?" I say in attempt to make her less mad without having to fess up to what I heard. I don't want to hurt her feelings and I know her feelings will be hurt if she ever found out what was being said about her. "The next time I hear him talking shit, I will put an end to it. I will clear everything up if you promise to let it go and forget that I even said anything. Deal?" She thinks about it for a minute and finally after a couple of seconds, which felt like hours to me because I was still so close to her, she agrees. "Should we kiss on it?" I ask with a wink. She will say yes just like every other girl that I try to kiss and then she won't be able to get me off of her mind. I will have her wrapped around my finger and I will be able to charm her into doing anything that I want.

"Sure." She says. I lean in to kiss her when she grabs my face and gently kisses my cheek. She scoops up her books and as she slides out of the booth she says. "Tutoring tomorrow after school, same place?"

"Ya sure." I am in shock I think. I am still in the exact same position I was in five seconds ago and I can't believe what just happened. She rejected me. She didn't want to kiss me. She turned away.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Umm… no. My bike will be out of the shop tomorrow."

"Ok, see you then. Bye, Wesley." And with that she walks out of the diner without even a second glance. I can't even comprehend the events that just took place. I don't know how or why she didn't want to kiss me but I do know one thing. I want nothing more at this moment than to kiss Cheyenne Williams. In fact, it's all I can think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cheyenne

I got in my car and shut the door. I can't believe what just happened to me. I can't believe I was strong enough to resist. I can't believe he even WANTED to kiss me.

My phone starts buzzing again. I look at the caller id even though I already know exactly who it is and what they want. Bryson. "Ugh." I flip my phone open and hit the 'accept' button hesitantly. "What do you want, Bryson?" I say into the receiver.

"Where are you?" He said frantically.

"On my way home. Why?"

"I was worried about you. You weren't at home and you didn't mention going anywhere." He said with relief in his voice.

"Wait—Bryson, how did you know that I wasn't at home?" I ask.

"I went by to see you and you weren't there. I called you several times but you didn't answer so I started getting worried."

"I was tutoring. You called me six times within 45 minutes. That is ridiculous, Bryson."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me where you were going." He said innocently. This set me off. He is not my guardian or my keeper. He can bite me for all I care. I don't owe him any kind of explanation as to where I was.

"I don't have to tell you where I am or where I am going. We broke up remember." I snap.

"Ya. But not forever. We are getting back together in a month. Who were you tutoring anyways?" For some reason whenever he says this, it reminds me of what Wesley said about Bryson and the 'locker room talk'.

"That's none of your business."

"Tell me who it was." He demands. I can hear the edge to his voice. I know that he is getting angry but right now, I really don't care. I am so freaking mad that I can't see straight.

"No, Bryson. I don't owe you any kind of explanation. And, do me a favor, the next time you feel like making up stories about me and bragging in the locker room, don't." And with that I hung up.

I pulled into my driveway walked in the house went upstairs and went to bed. I was so mad that I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Mona. I just laid there thinking. Thinking about Bryson and his controlling temper. Thinking about Wes and how much I wanted to kiss him. Thinking about everything exhausted me so I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and the only thing that I could think about was going to tutoring after school. I decided that I was going to have a good day today. I am not going to let anything get to me. Not Bryson. Not my Aunt Mona. Not my school. I was going to have a good day. At least that's what I told myself. I even believed it until I got out to my car and Bryson was standing there leaning against it. He was just standing there waiting for me. I tried my hardest to ignore him but he steps right in between me and my car door.

"What are you doing here, Bryson?" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I am going to be late for school so it will have to wait 'til later."

"Why don't you just let me give you a ride and we can talk on the way there." He says.

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea. Just let me in my car and I promise I will call you later."

"Come on, Cheyenne. It's just a ride to school and a chance to explain everything. Please? I just don't want you to be mad at me." He almost begs me.

I think about this for a minute. I mean, what could it really hurt? I mean it's just a ride to school. "Fine. But you have to pick me up after tutoring and give me a ride home at 6."

"Absolutely." He grabs my hand and opens the door for me. It would all be sweet and kind-hearted but I was still so mad about the whole 'locker room talk' thing. It shouldn't bother me but it does. After we get in the car; I put my seat belt on and we start to drive away. "Ok, so where do you want to start?" He asks.

"What did you say about me in the locker room?" I cut straight to the point. I am suddenly not in a great mood and I am not in the mood for small talk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies. Ok, two can play at that game.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you made up a bunch of bull about our sex life. Care to elaborate?" I throw back. I wasn't actually sure what he had said but I know Bryson and if he were to make something up then I have a feeling it would be about sex.

"Oh ya, that. Well, I just made the guys think that I was getting some. A LOT, actually. I figured if I was going to make something up I might as well make it sound good."

"What exactly did you tell them?" I ask. I need to know what people think that I am capable of. We are pulling into the school's parking lot.

"It's not really something I am proud of, Cheyenne." He says.

"Tell me."

"I just say that we do it all of the time and that you beg me for it when I'm not really up for it. Basically, I- -

"Basically, you make me seem like a whore." I say. The truck is now parked and I open the door. "Thanks a lot, Bryson." I get out of the car and start to walk toward the school. He grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Stop. I didn't make you seem like a whore."

"Yes, you did." I try to pull my arm out of his hand but he just squeezes it harder and harder the more I struggle. "Let go of me, Bryson."

"Not until you let me finish talking." His face starts getting red and I can tell his fuse is about to run out and he will explode. He squeezes even tighter and it is really hurting me now. Someone whizzed by us on a motorcycle and parked a couple of spaces down. I was too busy to notice who it was.

"Ow, Bryson, ok. I will listen just please let go of me you are really hurting me." I try and whisper hoping that nobody over hears. "Just let go of me!" I nearly yell when he squeezes even tighter.

"I think you should let go of her." Someone says from behind me. I am relieved and mortified at the same time. "Now." I turn, to find Wesley.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wesley

You know, when I woke up this morning I didn't intend on getting into a fist fight in the middle of the parking lot but it looks like that's exactly where I'm heading. My mom is gonna kill me but if he doesn't let go of her; I'm gonna kill him. It's just a vicious cycle.

Cheyenne turns around and looks at me. I can see the shock in her eyes. It is taking all I have in me to not tackle this guy right now for putting his hands on her. I repeat myself, "Let go of her."

I know she isn't mine to protect and to be honest I am not sure what it is about her that pulls me toward her but something does. I could tell by the look in her face when I drove by that she needed help and nobody was there but me so I guess that put it all on me.

He let go of her arm and directed his attention toward me. "This is none of your business, Montgomery." That comment alone pisses me off more than anyone can even imagine. Does he think that I am an idiot or something?

"Cheyenne, you ok?" I ignore Bryson all together. She just looks at me and nods. I can see the tears in her eyes. For some strange reason, I want to reach out and hold her, but I don't. I can tell that she is embarrassed and scared. I feel really bad for her.

"Don't talk to her. I told you this is none of your damn business. He starts to step towards me. I reach out and pull Cheyenne behind me. Don't ask me why. I really don't want to analyze my motives for that right now.

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"Are you sure YOU want to do this?" He snaps back. Wow. Let's just repeat whatever I say like an idiot and call it a 'comeback'. Very original.

"Cheyenne, go inside." I say over my shoulder.

"What? No." She says frantically. This is really not the time for her to argue with me.

"Cheyenne, go."

"But, I-" She started to say.

"It's gonna be ok. Just go inside."

"Ok." She turns and walks away.

Me and Bryson wait to resume our conversation until she is in the building. I can see her looking out of the window by the stairs at us.

He gets right up in my face and asks, "What is your problem? You gotta crush on my girlfriend or something?"

"The last time I checked she dumped your sorry ass."

"We will be back together in a week and everyone knows it. You're kidding yourself if you think that she will ever fall for a guy like you."

"Why don't you stop worrying about Cheyenne being with someone else. I mean, if you would have done the job right the first time then she wouldn't be looking for someone else."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about us."

"No, but what I do know is that if you ever put your hands on her again; I'll kill you. Stay away from her." I turned around and walked away. I am so pissed and my adrenaline is rushing. I want to find Cheyenne but I can't right now, so I go to gym class and get dressed and work off all of my extra aggression.

The day flies by until lunch. There is an all call, "Will Cheyenne Williams, Wesley Montgomery, and Bryson Lawrence report to principal's office, immediately. Please." Great. I get up and slowly make my way to the office. When I get there Cheyenne and Bryson are sitting beside each other in brown leather chairs. I sat on the couch across the room from them.

Cheyenne looks uncomfortable and she is all fidgety. I scoot as far over on the couch as possible, just in case she wanted to get away from him then she could.

The principal comes in and sits at his desk and says, "I hear there was a little argument between you three this morning. Someone want to explain exactly what happened?"

Cheyenne raises her hand and explains everything. Except she made the part about Bryson harassing her seem a little less aggressive. Then she said that I saved her and then made her go inside. She kind of made me sound like a hero and I liked that. I liked that a lot.

"Ok, Cheyenne and Wesley you two can go back to class but I would like to speak to Mr. Lawrence alone. Have a great rest of the day."

We both step out of his office. "Are we still tutoring after school?" I ask.

"Not today. Umm…. I'll call you next week sometime and we can do it then. Is that Ok?" She asked. I nod my head and try to hide the devastated look on my face. She turns and walks to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for a while. I have another story that I am going to start. Please Review. :)**

Chapter 7

Cheyenne

I stayed home "sick" from school today. I am so embarrassed. I found out when I got home that Bryson got suspended from school. The school called to inform us that if I wish to press charges and seek legal help then they would support me 100%. As if I would ever press charges. I mean what Bryson did was NOT ok by any means but it's not like he hit me or anything. It was all blown way out of proportion. Wesley saved me from Bryson and that should have been the end of it. I only told the principal all of that stuff because I had heard rumors flying around school that it was Wesley who was harassing me and that Bryson saved me from the mean, drug abusing biker that was forcing himself on me in the parking lot. Thinking about all of these rumors makes me giggle because of how utterly absurd they are.

I am laying here on my bed thinking about yesterday and how much has changed. I feel bad because when Wesley saved me I felt kind of… I can't even explain the feeling. I felt… safe and protected. I still feel like that but the bad part is that now I can't get him off of my mind. All I want is him to wrap his arms around me and protect me again. Which is ridiculous because I broke up with Bryson because I didn't want to be in a relationship. At least, that was what I told myself, but now I am not sure what I want and what I don't want. My whole plan has changed in a matter of two days. I don't know what I am gonna do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell.

My Aunt Mona walked in and came and sat on the bed beside me. "What are you going to wear tonight?" She asks. CRAP! I forgot all about that stupid dinner/date with her new boyfriend and his nephew was tonight.

"I have no idea. It's your date. Why do I have to dress up?" I ask.

"Well, your right it is my date but James showed me a picture of him and his nephew. He is very cute and I think you will want to look nice, even if you have a boyfriend. You still want to make a good impression." She smiles down at me. I feel bad because she is actually trying to get close to me.

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend anymore." I say, throwing her a bone and letting her in a little. What can it really hurt?

"What? Since when? What happened?" She asks. I can tell by her voice that she feels bad and thinks that I am really torn up about it but I'm not.

"Since Wednesday, it's really not that big of a deal. I don't really have feelings for him anymore. I have changed a lot and so has he, we just grew apart. He didn't take it too well but he will get over it. I love him; I am just not 'in love with him'. I will be fine, I am just dealing with him right now." I say. I never realized how good it would feel to get that off of my chest. It has been driving me crazy, keeping all of that bottled in.

"I went through that same exact thing when I was just a little bit older than you." She says. This takes me by surprise because I never would have thought that my aunt would be in a relationship that lasted longer than a month or two.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I was eighteen years old, I broke up with a boy named Evan. He was absolutely beautiful and we dated for about four years. I thought we would be together forever, until one day, I woke up and realized I didn't really love him. I was only with him because it was easy. At first, it was really hard but after that we became friends. He thanked me later and guess where he is now." She says.

"I have no idea."

"Happily married with five children. He is like a millionaire and if I hadn't broken up with him when I did then he would not have gone to the college that he did and he wouldn't have met his wife. They wouldn't have the life that they have now. So you know what you need to do now?"

"What?" I ask.

"You need to go out and have a good time and date other people. You are in high school, you're supposed to date around and have fun. So, get up and put on a cute outfit, fix your hair and make-up, put a smile on that face, and have a good time tonight." She winks at me and leans in to kiss me on my forehead, then she left and shut the door behind her.

I did exactly what she told me to, except the smile, and went down stairs. Just as I got downstairs the doorbell rang. I had on a pair of light skinny jeans that had rips up the legs, a flowy blue shirt that hung a little low in the front, and a pair of short top black heeled boots, and I still felt under dressed because my aunt came down in a skin tight black mini-dress and bright red heels. The doorbell rings again. My aunt walks over to the door and opens it. My draw drops because what I see next is NOTHING AT ALL like I expected. It's Wesley.

"You just pop up everywhere, don't you?" I say out of shock.

"Well, hello to you to." He snaps back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…" I don't think anything that I say can make my reaction better so I just ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dragged along with my uncle for his girlfriend and her niece. Let me guess, you're the niece?" He asks.

"Yep." We stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"So, you two know each other?" James asks.

"She's my tutor." Wesley says to him.

"Oh, good. So it won't be awkward." My aunt beams and smiles.

Me and Wesley give each other an apologetic look. We follow my aunt and James out of the door. We take my aunts car because James and Wesley drive motorcycles. James insists on driving and forces me and Wesley in the backseat. We awkwardly scoot as far away as possible from each other. I look at the front seat where Mona and James are kissing. I quickly look away suddenly feeling nauseous at the sight of their lovey-dovey PDA. I look out the window and James pulls out into the street and starts heading to the restaurant. I immediately get my phone out and text the babysitter to check on the twins.

"Texting Bryson?" Wesley asks me out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, your back with him right? I heard all of the rumors."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I really don't. I haven't even talked to Bryson since yesterday morning. He has been texting me all morning but I haven't responded. We are pulling into the parking lot of a shabby old Mexican restaurant. I suddenly feel very OVER dressed. Just the sight of this place makes me lose my appetite and my nausea has tripled. I can see the look of disgust on Mona's face.

"I know, I know it looks sketchy and disgusting but I promise it is really different on the inside and they have insanely good food." James says. Mona just shakes her head. "Look, if you don't like it we will go somewhere else. Just try it, please?"

"Ok…" Mona says I can hear the reluctance in her voice.

We get out of the car and walk inside. They seat us as the table in the far right corner. Me and Wesley don't say a word. We just sit here awkwardly looking at anything that will help us avoid eye-contact. Why is it so awkward? I am still embarrassed about yesterday and I don't know how to bring it up. So, we sit here and we eat in utter silence. We look out the window and ignore that each other are even there. After we eat, we decide to go walk around downtown.

Mona and James are holding hands and kissing every five minutes. Me and Wesley walk silently side by side and don't look at each other once. I stop at the river and sit down on one of the rocks. Wesley comes and sits beside me.

"Are you going to talk to me at all tonight?" He asks.

I just shrug my shoulders. He stands up and I expect him to walk away. Which he starts to do but then he turns around and starts to yell, "I saved you from getting beat up by your boyfriend and you ignore me! I don't get a thank-you, hell, I don't even get a hi the next day."

"Let's not exaggerate things, please. He grabbed my arm it's not like he punched me in the face. I appreciate you because I needed help and you helped me. So, thank you. Happy now?"

"Whatever. Be miserable on your own. I'm done trying to be your friend."

"Miserable?" I am not miserable. Ok, I am only miserable sometimes. I don't need HIM to be happy. Who does he think he is?

"Yes, Cheyenne. You are miserable. You hardly ever smile. Your boyfriend is possessive and has anger problems." He stops being so harsh and comes and sits back down beside me. I look over at him. "Look, I'll be the first one to admit that I don't know much about you but you just seem so unhappy. It's not right. You deserve to be happy."

"You don't know anything about me."

He takes my hand and scoots closer. "Then tell me." I look over at him and realize that he is truly trying to get to know me for me. That makes everything bubble up inside of me. Everything.

"Last year , my parents died. I was really close to them." I can feel the tears starting to form and I can't stop them from falling down my cheeks. I look straight ahead and hope he doesn't notice that I am crying. I hate when people see me cry. It is pathetic. "We were all really close. They left me to take care of the twins and I try to but I can't do it by myself. Bryson used to help me then he started making our relationship all about… Nevermind." I was ranting and I stopped myself suddenly. I didn't want to talk about that.

"No. All about what….sex?" he says.

"Ya, sort of. Anyways, I just realized that I didn't love him anymore and I had to end things. He didn't like it and now he doesn't leave me alone." My voice cracked, giving away that I was crying. That's when the tears just started pouring down my face and I started sobbing. He reached over and pulled me into his chest and started rubbing my back and comforting me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I can't do it by myself. After my parents died, I distanced myself from everyone. All of my friends and a lot of my family. I have nobody." I sit up and wipe my face. I can feel my cheeks burn out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"No Problem. Here use this." He pulls out a bandanna and hands it to me. "I use it when I ride my bike."

"Thank you." I reach in my purse and pull out a mirror and salvage what I can of my face. I am a mess. My mascara is smeared under my eyes, my eye-shadow is completely wiped off, and my face is red because of all of my crying. I am beyond embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I mean thank-you; for everything. Yesterday and just now." I say pathetically.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." He reaches and puts his arm around me but not in a boyfriend way; it was more like he was showing me that he was there if I needed him to be.

We sat there for what felt like forever and finally I had to clarify something. It had been bothering me since I found out that Bryson was talking about me to the whole locker room. "I didn't have sex with Bryson." He just looked at me. "I know he told everyone that we did but we didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know. It just didn't feel right with him. I felt like I would be wasting something that I can never get back. It just didn't seem worth it."

"Oh, well. If it makes you feel any better, whenever I found out it was you he was talking about, I didn't believe anything that came out of his mouth." He said. I just sat there looking out at the water.

I'm not sure how long we sat there but it felt like forever and a day. We got up and started walking towards the car and when we got there we found James and my aunt Mona making out in the front seat. _Blech._ I could of lived my whole life without ever having seen that.

"Gross." I say.

"That's the understatement of the year."

Wesley walks over and taps on the driver's side window. James unlocks the door and try's to compose himself. Me and Wesley climb in the back seat and we take off. When we get home, Wesley gets on his bike and drives away. I go upstairs, trying to ignore the fact that James and Mona are in the next room having 'alone time'. I put my headphones on and go outside on the balcony outside of my window. My phone vibrates so I pick it up and my heart flutters when I see who it is. It's Wesley.

Wesley: Wanna hang tomorrow?

Me: Sure. Where?

Wesley: The diner?

Me: Ok. What time?

Wesley: I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning. See you then ;)


End file.
